Cheer up, Child of woe
by CatfishPennywise
Summary: Bella's cousin, Wednesday Swan, has been branded as depressed and emotionally unstable. Her mother has her shipped from England to Forks with Bella, in hopes her character will transform. Though forks usually bored Wednesday to tears perhaps a handsome Texan will make things a bit more interesting. But, maybe he'll screw her up even more. Jasper/OC. T for cursing and dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Um. Hello there, this is my first ever fanfiction so I'm not too sure how it's going to go. If it completely sucks please let me know so I can take this down and retreat back to the rock I came out from under. If it's not the absolute worst thing you've ever read, please give me some constructive criticism because I really want to improve my writing. Anything factual I probably wrote incorrectly, but quite frankly I don't care so, yeah, here is Chapter 1…..**

 **Oh yeah, Disclaimer: Umm.. Obviously I don't own twilight or any of its characters. I just sort of own Wednesday I guess..**

Cheer up, Child of Woe.

Wednesday's POV:

I hate flying. It doesn't matter how many times I have done it, the experience is always one of sheer unpleasantness. Dry air and screaming babies, who in their right mind would enjoy that? 10 hours in this metal torture chamber and I am seriously considering stabbing the disgustingly cheery air hostess with my plastic fork. When she asks for the 3rd time "you alright sugar?" I just about lose it. Before I get a chance to yell "do I bloody look alright?" my sweet cousin Bella swiftly replies with "she's okay, just got a bad headache."

Oh, sure, let's sum up my agonizing misery as a "headache." As the hostess walks away I give her the bird behind her back. An old lady across the aisle glares and tuts at me, so I raise my eyebrow at her and give her my best "wanna fight bitch" look. She huffs and promptly turns her wrinkly little head away. I bask in my small triumph, it's the little things in life, right?

"Come on, you promised you would behave!" complains Bella. I suppose I should tell you how I ended up in this situation. My name is Wednesday Morticia Swan. Yes, like the Adams family, but joke and I swear you'll regret it. I'm 16 years old and I have lived in a small town just west of London my whole life. Unfortunately, I am being forced to move to America after I had slight mental breakdown. You see, my best friend killed herself a little while ago. Well 103 days and 12 hours ago, but who's keeping track? Anyway, she was more than just my best friend: she was my sister. My soulmate. (I mean like sisterly soulmate).We made a blood pact and everything. She knew me better than anyone and we went through a lot of shit together. Then one day, out of the blue, we find her hanging in the church hall. Kind of ironic, isn't it? If you knew her you'd get it. But anyway, that's why mother thought it best I leave. So now, here I am: on my way to my Uncle Charlie's house in Forks. The place my mum grew up. The few other times I visited forks were remarkably unexceptional. To be honest the only reason I agreed to go was because I knew Bella would need me; she'd never had the best relationship with Charlie and right now she was the only person I cared to be around. A nasally voice interrupts my thoughts,

"Please fasten your seatbelts, we will now begin our descent, thank you for flying American Airlines"

Bella smiled at me, "you see Friday, it's almost over!"

I laugh at her old nickname for me. She always said I was more like Friday's child, and that it was unfair of my parents to give me such a sad name. Woeful is sort of fitting now I guess, but it's nice to genuinely laugh a little. I recite the rhyme in my head:

 _Monday's child is fair of face,_

 _Tuesday's child is full of grace,_

 _Wednesday's child is full of woe,_

 _Thursday's child has far to go,_

 _Friday's child is loving and giving,_

 _Saturday's child works hard for a living,_

 _But the child who is born on the Sabbath day_

 _Is fair and wise and good in every way_

"Are you excited to make awkward small talk with your estranged father, my love?" I ask relieved the ordeal is coming to an end. I see her flinch and start to smirk. This is bound to be hilarious. She seems to notice my growing amusement. "Wednesday, I have a preposition for you" She suggests "If you go the whole journey to charl- Dad's house without making one inappropriate comment I will provide you with your fix"

I gasp. "You're not serious?"

"Oh I am. Two whole bags"

"The good stuff yeah, not that cheap ASDA crap?"

"Quality popping candy, from Arnolds Sweet shop in Arizona, top of the line shit."

Popping candy. My one weakness. Few people know of it, and I'd like to keep it that way, because there is very little I wouldn't do for popping candy. I've sort of been banned from eating it as I tend to go a tad loopy after consumption.

"Alright, I'll behave"

"Pinky promise?" She asks, (the eternally binding contract of a pinky promise is often unappreciated). After our pinkies have wrapped together in solemn swear, she seems satisfied. "Here we go' I grin as the planes wheels touch the ground.

The car ride to Uncle Charlie's house was as painfully awkward as expected, but it was made worse by my lack of hilarious commentary. So, needless to say, we were all very happy when we finally arrived at his adorable house. Our new home. Charlie helped us carry our bags up the stairs and then left us alone to unpack. "That's something I love about Charlie" Bella commented "He doesn't hover."

My room was directly across the hall from Bella's and while I unpacked my Neon Cat suitcase I noticed some subtle changes. The sheets instead of grey, were dark blue. The ceramic bowl on the windowsill had a slight crack. And a picture on the small wooden desk in the corner had been taken away. The picture of the time me and Ivy visited forks.

 _Flash Back:_

 _"_ _Oh my god, what are you doing?" I ask amused at my best friend's antics. She was currently laying on the floor in what seemed to be an extremely uncomfortable position._

 _"_ _It's called yoga bitch" She hissed red faced from exertion. I just laughed and flopped on the bed. "Why are we here?" I asked. She just smirked and said,_

 _"_ _Coz your uncle has a thing for me." I threw a pillow at her. This was a serious situation, we were missing Katy Bird's New Year's party to be here. And as much as I loved my uncle, No one threw a party like Katy._

 _"_ _Look, we're here to keep your mum off your back" She said rolling her eyes._

 _"_ _The only reason she's on my back is because of you!" I replied, glaring at her. 2 months ago we had been caught intoxicated as we were walking to school. Thankfully, we weren't on school property so they couldn't expel us, but my mum chewed my ear off and hasn't trusted me since. I didn't even want a drink, but Ivy thought it would be funny to spike my apple juice._

 _"_ _Ugh.. you have got to stop bringing that up. I already apologized." She whined. While I loved Ivy, it seems like she's always getting me into shit._

 _"_ _Besides the only reason you wanted to go to Katy's party is because Jake's going to be there. We both know Bird and her friends are class A, anorexic slags with a serious fake tan problem. What's their damage?" she sneered cruelly._

 _Despite myself I laughed and any anger I had felt melted away. Ivy always had this way of making me grin no matter what she had said or done._

 _"_ _Anyway let's go out to dinner. You're not going to wear that red dress from Topshop though are you?" She asked._

 _"_ _I probably will, it's my favorite, why?"_

 _"_ _It makes you look fat, darling" She said, laughing._

A knock on the door interrupted me from the memory. Charlie stumbled in awkwardly and gave the speech about how if I ever wanted to talk I could come to him. He also told me he booked and appointment with a highly recommended therapist Monday after school. I thanked him and promised I would come to him if I needed help. Charlie was sweet really, he just didn't know how to express his emotions. Maybe he should be the one going to therapy. "Do you have anything I can cook for dinner?" I ask already knowing the answer. He looked embarrassed, "I was thinking we could get a take out?" He suggested. Laughing I said I'd walk down to the local store and buy some supplies. "Bella, do you want to come to the store with me?" I yelled.

"No, I'm going to call my mom" she yelled back.

"Okay I'm going to want my reward when I get back!"

Hearing her laugh and promise to deliver the goods, I walked down stairs and set off. Forks was beautifully green and reminded me a lot of England. The feeling of drizzle on my skin and the biting of the cold air was strangely comforting. Walking slowly, I enjoyed the evening, knowing I would have to converse with Mike Newton when I got to his family's shop. The town of forks was a 10 minute walk from Charlie's house and the high school was an extra 10 minutes in. I walked further than that to my old school so I didn't mind but I know Bella will hate it. Oh well, sucks to be her. The bright sign advertising "NEWTONS GROCEREY STORE" came into view. Sighing, and preparing for exceptionally dull small talk, I went inside.

Grabbing a shopping basket, I began to look around for basic supplies I knew Charlie wouldn't have. In the corner of my eye, I saw two boys, around my age, buying some meat. I glanced quickly at them, and noticed how handsome they were. The first one had copper hair and a baby face, but looked broody and annoying. The second one, on closer inspection, was more of a man than a boy. Appearing to be in his twenties, he had golden curly hair, and an oddly endearing smirk. This one's issue was his air of complete arrogance. Judging by how they were dressed, the meat they were buying, and their shared exceptionally pale skin they were wealthy relatives, possibly brothers. My mother told me once she would never trust a beautiful person with money, because they don't have the same morals or values as everyone else. But then again, I knew plenty of plain, dirt poor people with atrocious morals. Oh shit, they're looking at me. This is what I get for staring like a creep. I quickly look away and become very engrossed in….. Men's Shaving utensils. Brilliant. The golden one starts to walk over, so I begin to freak out on the inside. I am actually incredibly shy and awkward and have been known to set a terrible first impression. If I'm not related to someone or have known them for years, I find it incredibly difficult to speak properly. And throughout my mind babble he has now arrived at my side. Franticly I grab something from the shelf and try to walk away. "Aftershave?" Asks a deep, twangy voice. Oh My Days. He's from Texas. Of course he is. He's like Matthew Mcconaughey but fitter. Realizing he was waiting for an answer I reply "Um... It's for my brother." There we go. No stuttering, a perfectly good reason, minimal shakiness in my voice, I am quite proud of that response. Now let's just hope he never finds out I don't have a brother. The Baby face snickers and I begin to worry they're going to try and prank me or something. I try to walk away again but he stops me with "What's your name?" That. Damn. Accent. Nonetheless, I'm now cautious of his motive for speaking to me so I reply with "Why do you want know?"

"You're English?" He asks sounding surprised. What, don't I look British enough for you?

The copper one laughs again and I'm sorely tempted to say "You got a problem baby face?"

He looks at me shocked. Oh lord, I just said that out loud. Blushing and stammering I mumble a quick apology. Just then, Mike Newton decides to make an appearance. This is going downhill fast. "Are these guys bothering you Wednesday?" He asks trying to be Macho. I laugh at him and say "Not at all Mikey boy, I'll grab the rest of my stuff and meet you at the register." He nods and tries to give the Brothers Grimm a menacing look. Not wanting to suffer any further emotional trauma I quickly grab food and practically run to the register. After laughing at Mike's totally un-funny jokes, I promise to talk to him at school tomorrow. Hopefully having Bella with me with me will make the experience slightly more bearable. I already miss my old school, which was more like a giant party than an actual school, but I will myself not to think of it. New beginnings, clean slate and all that. Leaving the shop, I see a grey Volvo pull up next to me with none other than Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. "You need a ride darling?" Asks the Texan. I freeze as he waits for a reply. Say something Wednesday! Anything! "I'm not supposed to get in a car with strange men." Anything **but** that. The copper one giggles. I am really coming to hate his laugh. It is that, of an Impish fairy. He gives me a look before saying "Your brother tell you that?" Oh dear, I have a feeling he knows. Oh well, I always say never give up on a lie. "He did actually."

"Break the rules then" Drawls the golden one. No thank you. I will just embarrass myself even more. "I like walking" I say before looking away, trying to signal the end of the conversation. "Well, I can't let a little thing like you walk around on your own at this time" He laughs getting out of the car. Well it's only 8 o'clock- hold on a second, he is not seriously going to walk with me?! He walks in front of me and takes the shopping bags. I give him an astonished and appalled look. And what does he do? He waggles his beautiful eyebrows, wave's goodbye to his brother and says, "Let's get going then?"

Oh shit.

 **Okay, the end of chapter 1, what do you think? Btw jasper already knows about Wednesday and the relationship they're going to have because of Alice. And I kind of picture Wednesday as a curvier Winona Ryder when she's in Heathers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so first, Musicluver246, Wolfscry248, Desideria79, Stelle's Pen and Bubblestaylor, Thank you so much for reviewing you guys genuinely made my week! Also to the people who followed and favorited this story, know I am in complete shock! It's amazing to know some people think my writing doesn't suck but I'm kind of nervous to put this chapter out now. It's a bit shorter but hopefully my next ones will be longer. And Stelle's pen to answer your question, they don't know about Bella, just Wednesday. And Jasper is actually none to pleased about the situation as will be revealed in later chapters. I'm kind of making this up as I go along though. I just want to warn you that all the Cullens will be much darker characters in this. I'm also changing things a bit by making it so that all members of the Cullen clan, besides Edward and Carlisle, are struggling with human blood instead of just Jasper. Oh, and also I imagine Ivy to look like Freya Mavor.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Wednesday and Ivy!**

 **I apologize in advance for my cursing!**

 _Last chapter: Guy with curly blonde hair (Jasper) is walking Wednesday home and she's freaking out._

 _"_ _And what does he do? He waggles his beautiful eyebrows, wave's goodbye to his brother and says, "Let's get going then?"_

 _Oh shit."_

Wednesday's POV:

What just happened? Like, seriously what is going on? He looks at me expectantly. "Um… Alright my house is about ten minutes that way, I guess" I say bewildered, pointing in the general direction of my house. "Okay then" He says with a cheery smirk and we start walking.

I dread what's coming. The inevitable awkward silence that accompanies these sorts of situations. Trying to find the right balance of not being a bitch, but also not appearing to eager. Wait, what am I saying? I don't want to impress this guy, I don't care what he thinks about me! Besides, he's way out of my league. Except, I kind of feel like I do want to impress him. Oh great, now I've been quiet for too long. What's a normal question to get a conversation going? I glance at his chiseled face and realize I don't actually know this guy's name. "So, uh, what's your name?" I ask, my face red for no particular reason.

"Jasper" He says with a grin, "Your Wednesday Swan." Umm… Okay that's weird. "It's a small town" He laughs noticing my look, as if that explains everything. I know this is a small town, I've been here before, which makes me start to wonder how long he's lived here as I've never seen him around. "So, how long you been in forks?" I ask (Btw I am still completely confused by this situation) "A few years" He replies looking away.

"And where were you before?" I ask seeing his growing discomfort. What can I say, I like to make people uncomfortable. It makes me happy to see others in my constant uneasy state. "Texas" he replies coldly. Okay, touchy subject. We walk in silence for a few moments.

It's lovely outside and it feels weirdly exciting to be in the presence someone like Jasper who has that kind of dangerous beauty. His eyes, a weird shade between red and gold, are ensnaring. He looks over and sees me staring, but this time I hold his gaze. "So, will you be going to Forks High School?" He asks smiling and the tension fades. "Yeah, do you go there?" I ask. He nods, which surprises me. I thought he would go to that fancy college a few towns over. "What's it like?" I inquire, nervousness seeping into my voice. "You worried, sweetheart?" His grin is mischievous and a tad frightening. "No, just wondering." Good one Wednesday, that sounded real. His smile grew a little more predatory, and I began to wonder why I thought it was a good idea to walk alone with a stranger. Thankfully, Charlie's house is just around the corner. I take a deep breath and stop walking, "I'm afraid we're going to have to part ways here, My Uncle Charlie is really strict when it comes to boys." This is partially true, while Charlie isn't a fan of the male gender when it concerns his female relatives, my mum has basically grounded me and banned me from any male contact after a little incident that happened a few weeks before I left. Not in the mood to enrage her, I think it's best to play it on the safe side and not bring a boy to the house on my first day. Plus Japer is kind of intimidating. "Alright then darling, I'll see you at school tomorrow" He says and hands me my shopping bags. I say goodbye and start to walk away but he grabs my elbow, "No kiss goodbye?" He asks slyly. The kid has balls, I'll give him that. I roll my eyes playfully before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Goodbye cowboy!" I yell, walking away. Looking back, I him watch me leave before strolling in the opposite direction.

My brain is just now processing what happened. Where did all that confidence come from? And that has to be the first conversation I've had with a guy in a long time that hasn't been painfully awkward. Thinking about Jasper makes me want to giggle and blush but at the same time there is something… I don't know… something off about him. He seems like a cat playing with a mouse before devouring it.

Hold up one second, what is that monstrosity parked in Charlie's drive way? A hideous, orange truck? Oh my days, I have a horrible feeling I know what that is. Walking inside I shout, "Whose car is that parked in our driveway?"

"It's ours!" Bella shrieks excitedly, coming downstairs. Of course she **would** like it. She discreetly hands me two red packets and I squeal inside. Finally! I'll save these because it will be a long time before I will get more. Oh, here comes Charlie, time to put on my fake pleased face. "Oh really? I hope we didn't cost you too much Uncle! We can live without a car" I ramble _worriedly._ Charlie looks embarrassed and says "I got it off Billy actually, so it wasn't too bad, I just want you girls to enjoy it here." Lord Charlie, must you be so adorable? I assure him we will before going to the kitchen to unpack the food. Bella comes in and together we start to cook a good ol' fashioned English roast dinner, (Yorkshire puddings made from scratch btw).

Turning on the radio I am pleasantly surprised to hear Queen's wicked tunes playing. Bella and I start to sing in unison,

 _Buddy you're a boy make a big noise_

 _Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day_

 _You got mud on yo' face_

 _You big disgrace_

 _Kickin' your can all over the place_

 _Singin'_

 _We will we will rock you_

 _We will we will rock you_

 _Buddy you're a young man hard man_

 _Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day_

 _You got blood on yo' face_

 _You big disgrace_

 _Wavin' your banner all over the place_

Charlie comes in for the chorus and we all wave our pans in the air singing at the top of our lungs:

 _We will we will rock you_

 _(Sing it!)_

 _We will we will rock you_

Laughing so hard I start to cry, I look over at these freaks I call family. They're weird as fuck and slightly dysfunctional, but they are family. And for the first time in a long time, I sort of feel alright.

3..2..1..

I sit up at exactly 6:59. In 60 seconds my alarm will go off. Sleep was out of the question last night. My punishment, I think, for the happiness I experienced yesterday. She is punishing me. Her voice a constant presence in my head. 3..2..1..

My alarm goes off and Oasis starts to blast through the speakers.

 _I need to be myself  
I can't be no one else  
I'm feeling supersonic  
Give me gin and tonic  
You can have it all  
But how much do you want it?_

 _You make me laugh  
Give me your autograph  
Can I ride with you in your BMW?  
You can sail with me  
In my yellow submarine_

I hear Bella slam her door open and smile. This should be fun. I turn the speakers up full volume. Charlie has already left, early start being a policeman and all. "What the hell are you doing?" she screams. I pretend I haven't heard her. She bursts into my room with a look that could kill. I love pissing Bella off, because it's so rare that she actually gets angry. "What the hell are you doing Wednesday?" She yells again. Ignoring her I sing along with the song and start jumping on my bed.

"I know a girl called Elsa  
She's into Alka Seltzer  
She sniffs it through a cane on a supersonic train  
She made me laugh  
I got her autograph  
She done it with a doctor on a helicopter  
She's sniffin in her tissue  
Sellin' the Big Issue"

I drag Bella onto the bed with me and trap her in a bear hug. She is mine now. Welcome to the dark side Bella, we have popping candy and sick music. "I am enjoying my last moments of freedom, love" I sing. She looks at me concerned. Oh for god's sake! I am perfectly fine. 100%! I just get hyper from lack of sleep. "Now I'm going to get dressed so unless you want to see my naked body, which I would totally understand if you did, I suggest you leave" I say and with that, I shove her off the bed. She huffs and glares at me before snarling in a low tone "Turn that shit off." Wow, Bella's cursing. I slowly get up and turn off the stereo. I don't want to make sudden movements and provoke her. Seeing as how she still hasn't left I start to take my shirt off. "Really, Friday?" I hear here shriek before leaving my room. I start to giggle and hear her do the same outside the door.

Now, what to wear? Skimming through my partially unpacked clothes I settle on a black skater dress with an adorable green dinosaur that says: "Chaos is what killed the dinosaurs, darling." Paring the dress with black knee high socks and a velvet choker, I reach for my favorite leather jacket. Ivy bought it for me on my 15th birthday. Hmm... How about we don't think about our dead best friend on our first day of school? Sounds like a good idea Wednesday! Thank you, Wednesday! I go to my mirror and carefully apply some black winged eyeliner and cherry red lipstick. Fluffing my slightly passed shoulder length, jet black hair, I am satisfied I look presentable. And no, I am not making an effort just because of Jasper. Oh, you weren't thinking that? Well. Good. Just know I'm not, alright? Anyway, Bella is calling me to come downstairs so I quickly grab some black heeled boots (I'm only 5ft 2 so I can wear them) and my red backpack.

"Ready to set off in the death trap?" I ask cheerfully grabbing some toast. She glares at me. Gosh, she's been glaring a lot this morning. "You seem awful chipper." She comments as we walk to the truck. "It will fade by the time we get to school" I reply casually. Getting in the truck, I make a face at the interior. Why Charlie?

"Can you do this Wednesday?" She asks earnestly. I know what she means.

"Let's see shall we?"

She looks at me with mixed emotions but starts the car.

 **So, what do you think? Anything I should change or any suggestions are greatly appreciated! While there was a touch of it in this, the next chapter will show a bit more about how messed up Wednesday really is.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bubblestaylor you are the best freaking person ever! Seriously! I glad you liked this but a friend of mine read it and she said it was shit. So, I'm not sure if I'm going to continue with this. I had already written this chapter so I thought I'd upload it anyway.**

 **If something is written in** _Italics_ **it means it's a flashback, okay?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight just my OC's. Oh and a small part in this I totally borrowed from the Vampire diaries so I don't own that either.**

 **I apologize for my profanity!**

Previous chapter: "Can you do this Wednesday?" She asks earnestly. I know what she means.

"Let's see shall we?"

She looks at me with mixed emotions but starts the car.

As we pull out of the driveway my good mood disintegrates and exhaustion sets in. What the fuck am I doing? I can't deal with people without Ivy. We would always, I don't know, bounce off each other when we were together. I need her here.

 _"_ _Day, hurry the fuck up!" Ivy shouts laughing as we desperately scramble to get to school on time. We got distracted by pissing off some old dude who was yelling at her for throwing her packet of crisps in the church cemetery. "It's your bloody fault" I scream laughing so hard I nearly pee myself. If we get a late on the first day my mum would seriously be livid. Running as fast as we could (which isn't very fast) and barging past some cocky year 12's, we just get into assembly before the close the doors. Brilliant, what a great impression on our first day!_

 _The head teacher glares at us and every pair of eyes in the room is watching our awkward entrance. But V just holds her head up, smirks, and drags me to sit in the back of the hall. From the back we get a good vantage point of all our future classmates. The head starts her talk but we're not paying attention. "Jesus Christ, another bunch of fucktards" whispers Ivy. Oh my days, that is so not a word. "V, you can't say that yet, we don't even know them" I reply, trying to be as quiet as possible._

 _"_ _I know all I need to about them Day, but we'll just have to make the best of it" she sighs._

 _"_ _You mean, pretend to be everyone's friends and then screw them over?" I say rolling my eyes._

 _"_ _Exactly" She grins and we giggle. This scrawny kid with spectacles turns around and tells us shhh. I give him the bird and he gives me a death glare. "Shut up, some of us want to pay attention" He hisses._

 _We just laugh at him. When the assembly ends, two really fitt boys come up to us. "You alright fresh meat? I'm Brandon" Says one._

 _"_ _And I'm Jake" Says the other "Who are you two?_

 _"_ _I'm Ivy and that's my sister Wednesday" Ivy purrs, she always introduces us like that._

 _"_ _You girls want us to escort you to your classes?" Asks Brandon like the gentlemen I'm sure he isn't, looking Ivy up and down. She just laughs, "We'll find our way" I say as we walk away leaving them behind._

 _"_ _V, I don't want this to be like last time"_

 _"_ _And it won't be" She assures me. Looking at her skeptically, I wonder if she really means it. Sometimes it's hard to tell with her. Sighing, she says "It's you and me Wednesday, always, yeah?"_

 _"_ _Always." I promise_

"Oh, god" Bella whispers pulling me out of the memory. Shivering, I look around and notice we've arrived at Forks high school, home of the Spartans. Yay. Everyone is watching us pull up and someone even has the balls to say "Nice truck." Bella blushes mumbling a thanks but I turn around flip him off, glaring. I seem to do that a lot actually, flipping people of I mean.

With every step closer we get to the school entrance, my insides start to burn and ache. A weird sensation that happens whenever I'm in an uncomfortable situation. Turning to Bella I begin to say "Love, I don't think I-"

"Don't." She cuts me off, "Do not do this to me now Wednesday Morticia Swan! I need you here today, okay? I get your struggling but do not be so bloody selfish and leave me here" She whispers angrily. I gape at her, shocked. No one has spoken to me like that since Ivy offed herself. I hesitate for a moment, thinking on what she said

"Did you just say bloody?" I ask. She shoves me, and laughs. As much as I want to leave, Bella and Charlie are the only people that mean anything to me right now, so I'll stay. For them. "Alright let's get this freak show on the road then shall we?" I say when I notice people are staring at us.

After we got our schedules some lanky Asian kid comes up to us. He starts to talk but I zone out, the conversation is too mundane to give attention to anyway. Against my will, I wonder when I'll see Jasper again. Bella nudges me and I see the kid is looking at me expectantly, god can't he take a hint? "I'm sorry what?" I ask.

"Oh you're British? That's so cool!" He exclaims, I laugh because this boy is like a little puppy bursting with excitement. "I was saying I'm here if you girls need anything, tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on?"

I just look at him blankly. Really? "We're more of the suffer in silence type" Bella answers for us, glancing at me. Okay, I'm done with this conversation. "Bella my 1st class is over there so I'm going to go." They start to protest. "I'll see you at lunch" I promise speed walking away. Sorry bells, take one for the team.

I actually have no idea what my 1st class is so I just skip through the now empty halls, feeling oddly free. While I'm attempting to run backwards, I end up crashing into a brick wall. Wait, this brick wall has arms? The wall turns me around and I look up into the eyes of none other than Jasper the Texan. Holy shit he's hot! Was he always this hot?

"Sorry" I squeak my face heating up. He smirks. Can he not smile? Why is it always that bloody smirk? "Are you okay, darling?" He asks with obviously fake concern.

"Peachy keen, jelly bean" Cool response Wednesday. Thanks Wednesday. I realize he still has his arms round me but I am kind of scared to ask him to let me go. He seems to notice this and moves his hands to my waist. What would Ivy do to get out of this situation? Because as hot as Jasper is there is definitely something not right about him. "Cute dress" He comments. What? Oh the dinosaur thing. "You got a thing for dinosaurs?" I ask curiously.

"What? No I-"

"I hate to tell you this mate, but that is kind of weird" I say seriously.

"I don't have a-"

"I mean, kids play with them yeah, but your like 17 man, it's not right. They're extinct okay?" I say cutting him off again.

He growls. Maybe I shouldn't piss him of. His grip tightens to where it's on the verge of painful. "I do not have a thing for dinosaurs" He says lowly. Lord this man can be intimidating.

"Alright, I believe you" I shriek. Seriously, why am I shrieking? Play it freaking cool Wednesday! Seeing him grin and mentally slap myself in the face.

"What class do you have?" He asks as if we were having a normal conversation.

Glancing at my schedule, I read "American History, Mr. Tanner, Room 213." I didn't sign up for American history, I don't know shit about America!

"Anything wrong?" He says noticing my surprise.

"I just didn't sign up for that class, I don't know any American history" I explain pouting.

"Well, don't worry kitten, as it happens I've got that class, so I'll help you out."

Oh that's nice of him, I am really going to need- hang on,

"Did you just call me kitten" I ask shocked.

He just grins and says "I'll help you, but you will owe me"

"What will I owe you?" That sounds dodgy as fuck.

Again he just grins and drags me in what I assume is the direction of room 213.

We arrive at an ominous, blue door. Japer knocks and throws his arm around my waist again. A voice tells us to enter, so he waltzes in dragging me with him. "Sorry we're late, but I was helping the new girl find her way, she got lost." He explains in a very insincere way, but the teacher chose not to comment. "Ah yes, Wednesday Swan, the chiefs niece" Says Mr. Tanner who is glaring at me for no apparent reason. "Well, why don't you come to the front and introduce yourself, Mr. Cullen you can sit down."

I start to freak out. There is no way I can speak in front of all these people. I'll look like an absolute twat! Jasper pulls me closer despite what the teacher ordered and said coldly "She doesn't like speaking in front of people, _sir._ " Oh shit. Mr. Tanner looks pissed, but Jasper looks scarier.

"Alright then, Wednesday find a seat and we can continue with then lesson" The teacher allows after a pause. Once again, I'm being dragged along. But I don't really mind, he did save me from having to speak in front of people, who would ask questions I really didn't want to answer. Jasper sits us at the back of the classroom and the teacher rolls his eyes before continuing with the lecture. About…. The Civil War…. Brilliant.

"You know anything about this, kitten?" Jasper asks quietly. I blush at my ignorance and mumble "I saw like ½ of "gone with the wind" in primary school." He laughs. Don't you laugh at me Mr. Cullen! I bet if I asked you about the Tudors or Queen Victoria you couldn't tell me shit. I huff and turn away, but he stops me and says "I'll teach you." Hmm… Jasper, as my teacher, us, alone, him teaching me things. I like where my mind is going with thi- Oh for god's sake Wednesday pull yourself together.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan, something you'd like to share with the class?" Mr. Tanner calls from the front. Jasper gives him dark look but before he can say anything I jump in.

"No, we're sorry sir"

He looks shocked for a moment but covers it up. "Well then, Ms. Swan could you tell how many people were killed during the first raid on Mississippi?" ( **AN: I really don't know anything about The American Civil War so I am totally making this up. Sorry America!)**

Oh fuck. "Umm… I'm not sure sir. A lot? Like a whole lot." I guess nervously. People laugh a bit and my face goes really red.

"Cute becomes dum in an instant, Ms. Swan. I can see your from England though, so I'll give you a pass this once. But I expect you to catch up on everything you missed" He comments, rather rudely. Did he just say he wanted me to catch up on the entire history of America? How am I supposed to do that?

"Anyone else?" He asks.

Jasper pipes up from beside me, "There were 398 deaths during the 6 days, including civilians"

Mr. Tanner, once again, looks shocked. "Correct Mr. Cullen, except there were no civilian deaths during the first raid" he says smugly.

"Actually sir there was. Soldiers set fire to a church thinking it was full of weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The records are available in the town library, if you want to brush up on your facts Mr. Tanner"

Everyone in the room was silent. A few brave souls were snickering but mostly people were shocked or in awe. Jasper is officially the best person ever! Someone better get Mr. Tanner some ice for that burn. I'm desperately trying to cover my giggles but it's not really working. Jasper glances at me and smirks. I surprise him, and myself, by giving him a quick kiss on the cheek in gratitude. Mr. Tanner coughs before trying to continue teaching the rest of the class. I doubt he'll call on me again.

So, it turns out jasper and I have almost all the same classes. Our next class, French, went very similarly to the 1st (Minus the showdown with a teacher) and after that I have P.E with Bella and then it's lunch. I was eager to see Bella to find out how her morning was. As we were leaving French, Jasper pulls me aside and says "I want you to sit with me and my family at lunch."

"Are you asking me or telling me?" I say, rolling my eyes playfully.

"I'm telling you to come sit with me at lunch"

"I don't like being told what to do" I reply, walking away. Gosh, the nerve of this guy. He walks in front of me and leans against the wall. Unfortunately he's like 6ft 1 so he completely towers over me. Sighing he asks, rather sarcastically I might add, "Please would you, Wednesday Swan, grant me Jasper Cullen, the pleasure of your company this lunch?"

"Well if you're going to be rude about it-"

"Wednesday." He interrupts giving me 'the look'.

I laugh and tell him "Since you asked so nicely, I will have lunch with you. But when you say your family, do you mean you have more siblings here than just Edward?"

"Yes I have 3 other siblings, and they're all eager to meet you" He replies with a smile that says 'I know something you don't know'.

"Wow, alright then, I'll see you at lunch" I say trying not to let my excitement, or fear, show. This should be interesting.

 **I was going to write more, but I didn't. So, yeah, that's it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Firstly, bubblestaylor thanks for your reviews and support! They really encouraged me to continue writing. You're absolutely lovely. Secondly Em16, I really appreciated you being honest and your feedback was really valued. I'm curious though, how were you thinking Jasper would turn out? You weren't harsh in the slightest, I was glad to hear your opinion and I've taken your advice to heart J**

 **So the beginning of the chapter is going to be Jaspers point of view so that you can see what I was thinking of doing with his character. As I've said before, I make this up as I go along so if anyone has any ideas or suggestions I would love to hear them! Because I suck at proof reading there will be some mistakes in this and swearing makes up 40% of my daily vocabulary so, sorry about that, it's a habit I will probably never shake.**

 **Disclaimer: While I don't own Twilight, Steph Myers does, I do own Wednesday and Ivy so that's something right?**

Jaspers POV:

She's finally coming. The reason Alice brought us to this boring as fuck town: Wednesday Swan. Alice says she is going to be the one person who will have the power to break me. Sorry, but that's Bullshit. This _teenage_ girl, is going to affect me? Jasper fucking Whitlock? I really doubt that. I've seen and done things that would make Lucifer shiver, no kid is going to mean anything to me. So why am I here, you may ask. It's a long story.

In 1948 I was in bar in Philadelphia when a tiny pixie vampire came up to me. She claimed I had "kept her waiting" before she launched into a story of how I was to come with her, start feeding on animals and meet my so called soul-mate. At this time I was travelling with my good friend Peter and his wife Charlotte. Peter has a gift, it's complicated but basically he just has "Feelings" that certain things are going to, or need to, happen. I trust Peter with my life, so when he told me it was imperative I went with this pixie gal, I listened to him. Since then, I have been travelling with Alice, until about 10 years ago when we joined the Cullen's Clan. Over this time, she has become a little sister to me and I've grown close with all the Cullen's, even Edward; despite his stupid as shit hair and depressing personality. They've become my family, and they know I'll protect them. The down side to living with them though is their fixation with becoming _vegetarian_. The blood of a bunny will never taste as sweat as fresh O negative (AN: I think that's a blood type, if not let's pretend it is.) strait from the vein, but I'm making the effort for them. Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Alice and I are all struggling with the unnatural diet that Carlisle introduced us to, of course Saint Edward had it down right away. Carlisle is probably the best man I know, he's aware of what I've done and yet he still welcomed me to his family with open arms.

Anyway, this morning I was playing Mortal Kombat X with Emmet when Alice skipped down stairs, a wide grin on her face. "Jasper, I think you may want to go to the convenience store this afternoon." She suggested. Not looking away from the screen I asked "and why is that?" My gift told me she was practically bursting with excitement and it was kind of annoying. "Wednesday will be there" She exclaimed jumping up and down. The rest of the family entered the room and glanced at me warily, they knew about my feelings towards the soul-mate situation.

Putting the controller down, I mulled over the options in my head. I could either ignore Wednesday's presence completely (and deal Alice's whining), or I could meet her, mess with her a bit, and then forget about her; proving to everyone that Major Jasper Whitlock doesn't want/need a mate. Edward glared at me after hearing my thoughts. "This isn't just some girl, Jasper, you can't treat her like you do to others" He hissed. Shut up Fuckward.

"Stay outta my head" I replied lowly. He glared again.

"Mind your own damn business eddy boy." I growled, getting really pissed.

Carlisle tried to defuse the brewing argument, "Jasper, why don't you and Edward go to the store just to see, I'm not saying you should talk to her or anything, just as an experiment."

"I'll go" I said smiling darkly, "But I don't need a chaperone"

They all looked at me skeptically. "Well, I'm coming anyway…..just in case" piped up Edward. I rolled my eyes, but didn't argue, knowing he would just come anyway. That boy needs to get a life of his own.

Wednesday POV (Present day)

 _10 months ago:_

 _I wait at the end of Ivy's driveway, listening to Jake Bugg. I know better than to go up and knock on the door, especially when her brother is in one of his moods. Something smashes loudly inside the house. "Shut up, you ungrateful rat." I hear her brother scream. Sighing, I turn off the music. Today is going to be one of those days. Ivy comes storming out the house and she jogs down the driveway towards me. "What did you do this time?" I ask noticing a red hand print on her face. She laughs and grabs my hand._

 _"I told him he should lay off the drink, it's making him fat" She giggles. Its times like this I worry about her._

 _"Oh quit giving me those looks Wednesday, how was your dad when he found out?" Ivy asks, referring to the fact I had gotten a D on my textiles coursework._

 _"The usual, but whatever" I say shrugging, not really wanting to talk about it. We walk to the bus stop holding hands. Ivy sits down and pulls out a pack of cigarettes. She offers me one but I deny, not really my thing. Instead I pull out a water bottle, filled with a concoction of whatever I could find in the house. About 20% beer, 20% vodka and god knows what the rest of it was. It tastes like shit but it feels nice. We sit there in silence, her smoking and me drinking._

 _"Jesus, what a sorry pair of sods we look" I sigh exasperated._

 _Ivy turns to me and grins. "Don't let life screw you over darling. Let's go to town, have some fun and try to get to school tomorrow, alright?"_

 _"Yeah, alright" I reply, still in a sour mood._

 _"Let's have some music shall we?" She asks._

 _I find a song we both like, Teddy Picker by the Arctic Monkeys_

 _They've sped up to the point where they provoke you_

 _To tell the fucking punch-line before you have told the joke_

 _"Sorry, sunshine, it doesn't exist_

 _It wasn't in the top 100 list."_

 _And it's the thousandth time and it's even bolder,_

 _Don't be surprised when you get bent over,_

 _They told you, but you were dying for it_

 _Ivy jumps up and starts singing along, and soon were both belting out the lyrics, drawing a few strange looks._

 _Let's have a game on the teddy picker_

 _Not quick enough, can I have it quicker?_

 _Already thick, and you're getting thicker_

 _Let's have a game on the teddy picker_

 _Not quick enough, can I have it quicker?_

 _Already thick, and you're getting thicker_

 _Assuming that all things are equal?_

 _Who'd want to be men of the people_

 _When there's people like you?_

I come out of the memory and find myself walking to P.E. Noticing Bella ahead looking depressed, I run up behind her and jump on her back, making her scream and fall over, arms flailing. I bust up laughing and she shoves me off her. "Don't look so glum Bella" I sing, unusually cheerful. Pulling her up, we walk to the changing rooms arm in arm. "What's got you down, love?" See, I **can** be kind and concerned.

"They're forcing me to participate in Volley Ball" She complains.

Laughing, I roll my eyes "If I have to do it, so do you darling." She just grumbles looking incredibly anxious. We get changed quickly, our little falling episode made us late. The coach is understanding but puts us on separate teams. Dick move. Waving goodbye, I leave poor Bella to fend for herself.

When I reach my team a bouncing brunette comes up to me and introduces herself as Jessica. I like this girl immediately. She seems like a bitch, but the best people always are. "Okay, you're totally going to be my new best friend" She declares after we have a very meaningful discussion on the hotness of Stiles Stilinski. Though I laugh and nod, my heart jerks at the term. I once again I have to will myself not to think of Ivy and live this day as I would, had she never existed. That is usually the best method with these things.

As we start to play, darling Bella manages to whack the ball at some poor, defenseless guy at the other side of the gym. Jessica drags me over to where Bella is profusely apologizing, even though I am crying with laughter. Actual tears are streaming down my cheeks. "Bellsy Pellsy pudding and pie, hits the boys and makes them cry, when the girls come out to play, Bellsy Pellsy runs away" I sing when we reach them. Everyone but Bella gives me really weirded out looks, so I decide to stop laughing and look concerned. Turns out it was Mike Newton from the grocery store Bella hit. He'll probably fall in love with her now, Mike's weird like that.

"She's got some spike huh?" Says Jessica, obviously flirting. Mike laughs and looks Bella up and down. Aww… poor Jess. "Your Isabella right?" He asks.

"Just Bella, actually." She corrects growing increasingly uncomfortable. He turns to me and smiles, "Wednesday! How's your first day going?"

"Alright" I reply in a bored tone, looking around. Bella laughs awkwardly. Newt directs his attention back to her. "I'm Mike Newton, you know Bella means beautiful in Italian right?" He says in a voice that makes me want to puke in my mouth. Don't lay it on too thick Mickey Mouse.

"I'm Jessica, by the way" interrupts the brunette at my side. Bella smiles and nods.

"So I know Wednesday is from England but Bella, you're from Arizona right?" Newt says looking at Bellsy. She nods again.

"Oh aren't people from Arizona supposed to be like, really tan?" Asks Jessica. Subtle dig there, jess.

"Yeah, maybe that's why they kicked me out." Bella jokes. There's silence for a second before they realize it was a joke and laugh, though it's forced on Jessica's side. I snort and give Bella a look.

"You're funny" Newt comments as I drag Jessica away before she can embarrass herself further. Bella smiles and goes back to the court after apologizing once more.

"So, you got a thing for Newton?" I ask Jessica when we get back to our side of the net. She groans before whining, "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes it is. Like Waldo at a nudist convention." **(AN: Or Wally if you're English. You know, the guy in the red and white striped shirt that hides in strange places?)**

 **Okay so I know this chapter is really short but it's something I had to get out of the way before the lunch scene which I'm kind of excited to write. Again, Reviews are super appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, this isn't going to be a chapter sorry. I just read Tiki's review and I thought I should clear a few things up. In hindsight I probably should have said these things in Chapter 1, but this is my first fic so... Whatever, here you go:

1\. I specifically stated I was changing things so ALL Cullen's had issues with blood.

2\. While Jasper may not seem to be struggling with Wednesday's blood, he is. He's just good at hiding it.

3\. I also said all characters will be different from the books and movies, so Jasper is going to be a bit of an arse in the start, but he will change and evolve.

4\. This is not going to stick exactly to the plot thought up by Stephanie Myers! I want to put my own ideas into this. Meaning if your looking for your lovey-Dovey tortured Jasper, you will not get it here. The relationships I hope to portray in this will be far from perfect.

5\. Editing is not a strong point for me, but I am definitely going to try and put more effort into it.

6\. I did say anything factual I probably won't get correct, because I'm just doing this for fun and again I have no intentions of sticking exactly to the original plot.

So, Tiki (though you will probably never see this) while I appreciate you sharing your opinion, I had already addressed your concerns in my authors notes. Actually, now I'm curious, does anyone really read those? Anyway, I'm going to change the Vampire Diaries scene and try and make it more my own. Sorry this isn't a chapter, and I apologize for not making these statements clear at the beginning of the story. I do love hearing what anyone thinks of this fic, so sorry if this sounds like a rant at Tiki.

Oh, and "Friday" Sorry but I don't understand your review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tiki, thank you for your reply! You didn't sound like a snob and I'm glad you get where I'm kind of going with this, again sorry if it sounded like a rant at you last chapter it totally wasn't mean to be. But I completely understand this story isn't going to be for everyone. "afriendlyreview" Thanks so much for your review, It was freaking awesome! It's cool you like the dick-ish side of Jasper! "Desideria79" I'm happy you like my story, but beware! Jasper is seriously going to fuck things up before he stops being an arse! And finally "Mrs. VampDiva Belikov" Thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate it!**

 **A new OC is introduced in this chapter!**

 **Reviews are amazing and they are super encouraging, I'm doing this to improve my writing! I did try to proof read and edit this chapter, but I haven't had much time, so we'll see how that went.**

 **I have summer holidays soon so my chapters will hopefully be loads better then!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Wednesday, Ivy and my other Characters!**

Wednesday POV

As Bella, Jessica and I make our way to the Lunch Hall, I'm trying to find a way to tell them I already agreed to sit with someone, without facing their inevitable bombardment of questions.

"Hey, Wednesday-" Bella was cut off by my phone ringing, playing a stupidly obnoxious tune. The caller ID said Karen Pearce. Ivy's mum.

"Look, I need to take this, I'll see you guys in a minute or two." I say, speed walking in the opposite direction. Bella calls after me, but I ignore her. She'll manage the cafeteria on her own. As long as there's no objects she could trip over. Well actually, she often trips over air so- the phone rings again, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hello" I answer, warily.

"Wednesday dear, it's Karen" An annoyingly posh voice replies. I know bitch, I have caller ID.

"Hi Karen" God this conversation is going to suck.

"How are you sweetie? Are you enjoying your venture across the pond?" She asks with false interest. Karen has always treated me like gum on the bottom of her shoe. She used to be wealthy, but then she married Ivy's dad and he lost all her inheritance. He wasn't good at working either, so while Karen was no better off than me, she still retained an air of arrogance that comes with an upper middle-class childhood.

"I'm alright Karen, I like it here. But I'm quite sure you don't care, so why don't you just tell me what this call is about?" I am really not in the mood for her bullshit. Just talking to her is draining my emotional energy.

She fakes a laugh, "Okay Wednesday, I was calling to tell you that we found a box under the floorboards in Ivy's bedroom"

I freeze. What could they have found? Ivy didn't leave a note, she didn't leave anything actually or give any indication of what her plans were, which still pisses me off.

"Wednesday? Are you still there?" She asks. I nod, then realize she can't see that.

"Yes," Is my meek response.

"Anyway, the box has "I & W" carved on it so we thought we should give it to you" She reveals. That's weirdly nice of her.

"What's in it?" I ask curiously.

"It has a lock on it." Karen explains. I roll my eyes.

"And?"

"And, despite what you may think of me, I'm not going to break into my dead daughter's possessions if they weren't intended for my eyes." She hisses, annoyed. Wow, that did sound genuine.

"Are you going to send it over then?" I ask, not wanting to enrage her further and risk not receiving the box.

"I sent it yesterday so it's already on its way" She replies, reverting back to her usual collected state.

"Brilliant. Well lovely talking to you"

"And you, dear." She hesitates for a moment. "Wednesday, when you do open the box, would you mind telling us what's in it? Especially if it's related to her accident." She requests, her voice wavering. Not sure I'd call suicide an accident, but whatever.

"Bit late to start being a caring mother now, isn't it Karen? Actually I have a question for you, what were you doing pulling up Ivy's floorboards in the first place?" I ask.

"Well, we were going to renovate the room to a personal gym-" I cut her off with a bitter laugh.

"You're a bitch, Karen, you know that?"

She sighs over the phone "We all have to move on with our lives Wednesday. You staying caught up in this isn't healthy" Because you care, obviously.

"Goodbye Karen" I snap before hanging up. Leaning against the wall, I try to catch my breath. Of course this would happen right now. When I'm trying to fit in to a new school, Ivy comes up. Looking at a clock on the wall, I noticed 15 minutes of lunch has passed already. Shit, I was supposed to meet Jasper. I start walking towards the cafeteria when I feel someone come up beside me. It's Edward. Forcing a cheerful smile onto my face, I turn to greet him "Well hello there"

He just looks at me for a moment. His expression is one of pity and anger. "Are you alright Edward?" I ask, he is kind of freaking me out. He seems to snap out of his staring session but he still looks kind of pained. "Yeah, Jasper and everyone are waiting outside" He says and starts walking, expecting me to follow. Sighing, I catch up to him. When we exit the main building, we encounter a group of 4 people, one of which was Jasper. Oh my lord, this is a lot of people. Be cool Wednesday, don't say anything stupid. Holy crap, why are they all so bloody good-looking? I look at jasper and notice he's frowning at me. Great, what have _I_ done? Edward is smirking smugly at him. Okay… this is awkward.

Jasper walks over to me, "Wednesday, you already know Edward, so I'll introduce you to the rest of my family." He says, before pointing to a small brunette girl. It's rude to point Jasper. "That's my little sister Alice" The girl, Alice, beams at me before running over and forcing me into a hug. I laugh and return the hug awkwardly. Yeah, I'm not great with contact unless it's with my family. "We're going to be great friends!" She declares. Alright, she is bursting with cheerfulness, and kind of terrifyingly adorable. She sniffs me (I know, WTF?!) before letting go and running back over to her previous position, nearly knocking me over in the process. Jasper rolls his eyes and motions towards a huge guy with curly, black hair, "That's my brother Emmet."

Emmet grins at me and says simply "I thought you'd be taller shrimp." Yeah? Well… I thought you'd be…..muscle-ier. Is that even a word? Oh well, who cares, my comebacks are astonishingly amazing. Lastly, Jasper points to a beautiful blonde girl, "And that is my twin sister, Rosalie." She just gives me cold glare, looking me up and down, judging me with her baby blues. Alright darling, who took the jam out of your doughnut? ( **AN: Does anyone know where I referenced that from? If so let's be friends, because it's the best movie ever!)** I guess they're all related in some way, because of the shared extremely pale skin, but maybe they just refer to each other as siblings? Who knows? I'll ask about it later.

Alice pipes up from the side, "You and Rose are going to be best friends but she's going to pretend not to like you for a while"

I cough at her statement, and Rosalie just keeps glaring. I don't think she's pretending, love. After a few seconds of silence, Edward suggests we go get some food. "Lead the way" I say, relieved to escape Rosalie's attention.

Bella's POV

Sitting down at the table with Jessica, I was temporarily blinded by the flash of a camera. A skinny girl with glasses apologized saying, "We needed a photo for the feature." Oh dear, not this again. I was about to protest when Eric interrupted with a fierce "The feature's dead Angela, don't bring it up again!"

Everyone at the table turned to look at me. Great, I wish Wednesday was here. Who was she on the phone with anyway? She looked pretty freaked out. I debated going to check on her while making conversation with the people at the table. They seemed nice enough, but I wasn't really paying attention till some guy came up behind me, sloppily kissed my cheek, and ran off with Mike chasing after him.

"It's like you're the shiny new toy" remarked Jessica. Mike came back over and introduced us to another new girl, Elena. She gave me a bitchy look before sitting down beside Jessica. There was something really weird about this girl. She had tan skin and brown eyes, she looked like she was from the reservation. I heard Angela ask her where she was from, so I tuned in to the conversation. "I lived in the reservation all my life, but I moved here a few weeks ago" She answered in a tone that said 'don't ask me anymore questions'. I wonder if she knows Jake.

In the corner of my eye I noticed a group of people walking into the cafeteria.

"Who are they? Asks Elena. Jessica's face lit up.

"That's the Cullen's, they're Doctor Cullen's foster children and they moved here from Alaska a few years ago." She whispered without pausing for breath. There was a little dark haired girl dancing along, a huge guy and a blonde girl walking hand in hand, a really hot guy with copper hair was sculling behind them and then there was a guy with Curly blonde hair walking with- IS THAT WEDNESDAY?

Jessica shared a confused look with me, but Angela started talking, "The little dark haired girl is Alice, she's really weird. And then the big guy is Emmet and he's with Rosalie, they're like a thing. It's freaky."

"Angela they're not actually related" pointed out Mike.

"Yeah but the live together it's weird! Anyway, the copper haired guy is Edward."

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Elena asked and I felt a strange spike of jealousy.

"No, apparently nobody here is good enough for him, like I care, you know" answered Jessica, bitterness present in her voice.

"Finally the really hot guy with golden hair is Jasper, but he doesn't care for anyone here either" Said Angela in a dreamy voice.

"Plus the dude is kind of terrifying, they all are I mean, but especially Jasper" interrupted Eric looking warily at the beautiful family.

"Wait you didn't say who the other dark haired girl is, she looks like Jasper's girlfriend?" Asked Elena, glaring at Wednesday for no apparent reason. Angela looked at the Cullen's table confused. "I actually don't know who that is," She remarked, furrowing her brows.

"Bella isn't that your cousin, Tuesday?" Asked Eric. Again, everyone looked at me, making me blush.

"Umm.. it is but her names Wednesday." I replied. Elena raised an eyebrow, seemingly unimpressed.

"That's a stupid name" She commented but I just shrugged, I like her name.

"No offense Bella, but your cousin is kind of weird" said Mike. That did annoy me. They don't know Wednesday, they have no right to judge her.

"Shut up mike!" Hissed Jessica, defending her new friend. Mike looked shocked.

"She's been through a lot, so don't pass a quick judgment on her. She's like my sister" I mumbled angrily. Mike apologized looking sheepish.

"How does she know the Cullen's?" wondered Elena. I was thinking the same thing. Looking over at their table again, Wednesday was smiling and laughing at something, but her eyes looked worried. God, I hope my cousin hasn't got herself into anything. I can't lose her again.

 **Okay, so I was going to write the lunch scene, but then I had like, no time so this happened instead. Next chapter will be this scene from Wednesday's POV and I will also add some Edward POV. Elena is going to be important, but I'm not entirely sure why yet. She will be related to Wednesday's past somehow though. Suggestions and opinions are greatly welcomed and appreciated!**

 **Oh and I will get round to changing that Vampire Diaries scene, I swear!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there! So I'm kind of in shock because 49 people follow this story, 23 have favorited it and it has been viewed over 2,000 times! What on earth is going on? Thank you so much to all who have followed, favorited and viewed, it is astounding to me! Also thank you to lilchiblackhawks3282 for reviewing! And Tyonne Ephraim for your review which was lovely!**

 **Okay, enough of my mushy-ness. Some of Elena's character is revealed in this and there is some Edward POV as well. I apologize for any mistakes, but I am trying to improve editing!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own twilight! And again anything remotely factual I will probably have incorrect. Sorry not sorry.**

Entering the lunch hall was an interesting experience. Literally everyone in the room fell silent and turned to look at the Cullen's, with me awkwardly shuffling along beside them. "What the fuck?" I whispered to Alice, alarmed at the stares. She just giggled and danced towards an empty table in the center of the room. Okay, apparently the creepy stares don't affect this family, but right now I am seriously wishing the ground would open up and swallow me whole. Damn, I should have bought my candy with me. "Don't worry about it darling" murmured Jasper, semi-soothingly, though he looked amused at my distress. Thanks butt head. Edward looks at me laughing. What's his deal?

I try to hide my blush at the gossipy whispers I pick up on as we walk past tables, but Jasper just smirks. I guess they must be used to this by now. It seems kind of ridiculous though, like really people? Is this not a little overly dramatic? I get that they're beautiful and all but come on!

"Wednesday, don't you want to go get some food?" asks Alice, as we sit down at the table. Not really no. I tend to avoid eating lunch. It's a stupid meal. They all look at me expectantly. Okay, I guess I'll participate in the munching. Rosalie stands up and pulls me to the lunch line (which, btw is really horrifically long), me gaping at her in shock. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure two minutes ago you openly expressed your dislike for me. Now were getting lunch together. Like friends. Even though were not. And I'm fairly certain she still doesn't like me. Is that coke? They sell coke at this school? Yay! A wide grin spreads across my face. "What are you smiling about?" snaps Rosalie. Yep, she still doesn't like me. "They sell coke!" I sing excitedly. She looks at me for a moment, as if deciding whether or not to punch me, before rolling her eyes. Rude!

"So, Rosalie, were you sad to leave Texas?" I ask, trying to be polite and make conversation. She looks at me in slight shock. "Actually I was in Alaska before this, Jasper was the only one of us in Texas" She explains reluctantly, but I'm pretty sure she's lying. However, I'm not one to push people to answer personal questions, that's more Bella's thing. "Cool, do you like it here?" Again, she looks ever so slightly surprised at my question. "It's alright." She says eventually. Wow. Reply of the century. When we get to the lunch lady, I am incredibly excited to receive my beverage. "I'll have a coke please, and a water." I ask politely.

"A coke and what?" The lady shouts over the noise of the kitchens, obviously confused.

"A water, please" I reply again, getting slightly agitated.

"A what?"

"A water, please" I raise my voice.

"A what?" She shouts for the third time.

A WATER BITCH! Oh, whatever.

"Just a coke please" See lady, I sacrificed my water because of your deafness.

"Okay, that'll be 1.20" She says smiling. Yeah, keep smiling old lady, the water gods will punish you for this. Giving her the money, I look back to see Rosalie trying to hide a smile. Shut up blondie. The lady asks her if she wants anything, to which she replies "I'll just have a water please"

That bitch. If she gets a water I swear I will…..do something.

"Sure thing, that'll be $1."

Okay. I'm done. Rosalie walks over smugly. I look at her and her water in contempt.

"Why?" I ask simply.

"It was your accent, she didn't understand what you were asking" she responds, as if that is supposed to make it okay.

When we get back to the table, I'm still frowning. Everyone looks amused, like they know what happened. "Just a coke?" comments Dickward. "Yep" I am so not in the mood right now. Jasper laughs and a calming feeling washes over me. He has a really nice laugh. Like, really nice. I could listen to him laugh repeatedly. I should make it my ring tone. Jasper looks over at me, smirking that gosh darn smirk, and suddenly it's kind of hard to say anything. Oh god, Wednesday, get a hold of yourself, you sound like a bloody idiot.

"Really Jasper?" snarls Eddy. I look over to see him glaring daggers at Jasper. "Wha-" I begin to ask but I'm cut off by Edward storming away from the table.

"Umm… what just happened?" I ask, looking at Jasper severely confused. He just looks as if he finds the whole situation incredibly amusing. Emmet smiles (an obviously forced smile) at me and says "Don't worry about it, Eddy's on his man period." Oh. My. God. I laugh my full-blown, witch cackle laugh. Seriously, I love Emmet. Once everyone else laughs as well the tension at the table diffuses a bit. "So, Wednesday, what brought you to forks?" inquires Alice eagerly.

"I wanted a change of scenery," That and the slight mental breakdown, "Plus my cousin was moving here and I didn't get to see her very often," also I didn't enjoy being reminded of my best friend hanging from the church rafters everywhere I went "But mostly I wanted to spend time with my uncle before I finish school." My mum forced me to leave.

"Don't you miss England though, your family and friends?" She persists. Alice is sweet and all, but I don't want to be subjected to and inquisition right now. "Alice, hang back on the interrogation a bit, the girl just got here" intervenes Jasper as though he feels my reluctance. She looks at me apologetically, "Sorry, it's just awesome to finally meet you!" Strange choice of words.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. I'm sure I'll get homesick eventually but I like it here so far." I partially lied.

"We hear your struggling with American History" Says Emmet, amusement dancing in his eyes. This causes me to glare at Jasper for revealing my weakness, prompting a laugh from the Texan. Well thanks.

"Rose and I could help you with that!" chirps Alice happily while Rosalie looks like she would rather shave her eyebrows then spend time with me.

"Uh that's nice of you but-"

"It's settled then. We'll take you to our house after school!" commands Alice. Wait, what?! I did not agree to this. The bell rings loudly and everyone stands up, ignoring my protests. "See you later Wednesday!" Yells Alice running away. I look around helplessly at the others. Emmet just laughs and shakes his head, "She does that. See you tonight shrimp." He walks away with Rosalie, who throws me a final glare, just for luck. I turn to Jasper completely confused, "I don't understand what just happened."

He chuckles and says, "You have been coerced into coming to my house and spending time with my bat-shit crazy sister." Aww… don't be mean to Alice. Everyone left in the cafeteria is staring at us standing alone, so I quickly drag him out of the lunch room. "What class do we have now?" I ask, far too lazy to look at my schedule. "Biology" He replies. Fun.

"I detest science, it is disgustingly boring" This is proven fact. Suddenly, I have the undeniable urge to play Slap Tag. "Jasper," I begin sweetly. He looks at me cautiously. Yes, be afraid Golden One, be very afraid. "Have you ever played Slap Tag?"

"No, I have no idea wha-" I cut him off by slapping him, not on the face of course, we're not on that level yet. "You're it!" I laugh running away, leaving him in a state of confused shock. Ha!

His eyes take a dangerous glint, causing me to run slightly more hysterically. I bash past a group of people before realizing I have absolutely no idea where my biology classroom is. Bella is ahead of me walking into a room, my only chance of survival is to have her protect me. As a human shield of course.

"BELLSY!" I shout making her turn bright red. Much like a tomato. "Save me from Jasper! He-" this time, I'm cut off by a hand slapping over my mouth. Oh dear. "Nothing to see here folks, move along nicely" I hear Jasper drawl from behind me. He turns me around and I give him my best innocent smile. "Jasper, pleasure to see you again"

"And you kitten, care to explain why you thought it appropriate to smack me?" Okay, why does he have to be so freaking handsome?

"Well, you see, I was dreading the prospect of attending Biology. So I thought perhaps if I smack you, I would no longer have to suffer through that lesson" Wow. Even I didn't understand what I just said.

"Really?" He asks, doubting my flawless logic.

"No, I just wanted to play Slap Tag" I respond, smiling again. He looks like he's struggling between bring amused or annoyed. "Okay then, but I'll get you back for this." He warns. Why do I get myself into these situations? We stand looking at each other for a moment, before he pulls me to the door Bella was about to enter. "Time for biology!" He says grinning. Why? Just… why?

Elena POV (Lunch Time)

Why am I here again? Oh yeah, because Sam has me doing his dirty work, as always. The last thing I want to do is spend my time in Forks, keeping an eye on the Cold Ones. Apparently this new chick, Wednesday, is related to the incident with the U.K pack.

As I was listening to these Pale Faces chatting my ear off, the Cold Ones entered the cafeteria. I guess they were beautiful, for leeches, but I didn't see what the big fuss was about. It turns out one of the girls at the table was related to Wednesday, meaning she could be useful. I have no idea what Wednesday knows, but I'm sure as hell going to find out.

Edward POV (Lunch time)

Wednesday was clearly getting very annoyed with the lunch lady, which was incredibly amusing. It's strange actually, how well she and Jasper were suited. They both had tempers, enjoyed getting reactions out of people and were loyal to a fault. But were Jasper could be dark and cruel, Wednesday seemed to have a child-like amusement, a seemingly whimsical nature. Her past was interesting, and from what I heard from her phone conversation, none too pleasant. However, she seemed to naturally conceal her thoughts, which was incredibly irritating. Most humans never assume anyone was listening, so they think openly and freely. But Wednesday was different, a part of her was hidden to me and she had an edge to her that I didn't understand. Meaning, I had to work hard to hear her thoughts, and even then sometimes I could only hear things she thought loudly (with a lot of emotion) or that were directed at me. Also the scent of her blood, while sweet, was unusually faint. This made her easier for us all to be around, without desperately wanting to tear out her throat. All in all, Wednesday Swan was an enigma.

When she and Rosalie returned to the table, I could hear everyone's internal laughter at the water situation, even Rosalie's. "Just a coke?" I ask, to be annoying. Wednesday seemed to have a fondness for nicknames, as she referred to me in her mind as "Dickward".

Jaspers thoughts until this point have been of reluctant fondness, but now they had taken a nasty turn after he felt my pleasure at his interactions with Wednesday. He was thinking of doing some horrible things with Wednesday, before going to "visit" Irene this weekend. "Really, Jasper?" I snarl at him. He doesn't understand how delicate her mental state is at the moment. His thoughts in reply are enough to cause me to leave the table, before I attack him. This is going to be harder than I thought.

 **Okay, there you go. If you would like to give your opinion on this story or have a plot suggestion, it would be greatly appreciated. Constructive criticism is welcomed as well!**

 **I will get round to changing that Vampire Diaries scene a few chapters back….eventually.**


	8. Chapter 8

**FFAddict, thank you for reviewing! Wednesday is shy around people she doesn't know, but with the people on the plane she was stressed and annoyed so usual shyness didn't show. I just realized that while I know everything about her and why she acts certain ways, no one else does so I'm working on writing her better. I didn't really realize flying thing till you pointed it out, maybe she was in Arizona visiting Bella before forks? And the meat thing was the Cullen's keeping up a human appearance, if they never went shopping for food it would be a bit suspicious don't you think? Oh, and with Wednesday's blood not smelling as strong (and her mind not being completely readable), that has something to do with her power if she should ever turn into a vampire. Anyway, glad you like the story so far!**

 **KeepCalmAndNeverTrustADuck, Your review was lovely and really encouraging!**

 **bratangel1, Thanks for all your reviews it was awesome to hear what you think!**

 **IMPORTANT AN** **: Okay, so I just realized I made it so Mike already knew Wednesday in one chapter but then contradicted myself in another so I went and fixed that. If you want to see their new interaction then go back to chapter 4, if not just know that they have already met each other. Sorry, I'm an idiot!**

 _Flashback_

 _About 8 months ago_

 _Ivy and I are laying on a picnic blanket in the middle of Farmer John's field, the rare English sun beating down on us. These were my favourite days. We were happy and lately that wasn't a common occurrence. We had been struck by a disease, you see. Perpetual, all-consuming boredom. The kind the hangs over your head like a cloud and numbs you towards everything and everyone. It was exhausting. School, home, friends, our future, it had become a total drag. Neither of us spoke about it, but I know she was feeling the same way. If we did something nowadays it was for our own amusement nothing more, nothing less. We had started daring each other to do stuff, just to see if we could get caught. The other day I made Ivy steal a full turkey from the co-operative, we didn't cook it or anything so we just left it in the park after messing around with it. Once the amusement from the dares wears off though, it back to being bored._

 _"_ _What's the point in staying in school, Day?" asks Ivy, stirring me from my thoughts._

 _"_ _What do you mean? Without school we won't get a job I guess" I reply, unsure of where she's going with this._

 _"_ _Well that's not true. Look at Charlie for instance, he left school and he's doing alright." She counters sitting up._

 _"_ _Yeah, but Charlie's a gypsy and I don't think you want to work as a laborer, darling" Kind of hard to see Ivy doing anything manual._

 _"_ _No offense Day, but what kind of job do you really expect to get?" Umm….rude! Adding "no offense" before you say something does not take away its offense. But she kind of has a point._

 _"_ _Look, all people tell us is how we're never going to get anywhere or do anything. We're too stupid to get a proper job. So what's the point in even trying? Why not be what they say we are?" She rants, what she says is true, but it's our own fault. I think she's just freaking out because we're going to fail our GCSE's._

 _"_ _Ivy, they're not responsible for us. We made the decision to not give a shit, so too late to turn back now. You made your bed, now women up and fucking lay in it" I say, not bothering to try and offer comfort, she is just being dramatic. Ivy is quiet for a while._

 _"_ _Do you ever think about…..just, you know…giving up? On all of it?" She asks softly. I turn and look at her before stating "Nope, and neither should you honey bun. There are people out there with a lot worse than a severe case of boredom and failed GCSE's"_

Biology was extremely uneventful, though Jasper did seem a bit off throughout the lesson. As we leave the class Ed storms past me looking pained. Okayyyy… that kid is weird. Jasper distracted me though by grabbing my hand and leading me out the classroom. I just laughed, before saying "Hang on, I need to talk to Bella for a second." This caused him to sigh dramatically and we waited outside for my dear cousin, who looked bewildered and confused. I walk over to her concerned, "You alright sweetheart?" Bella looks at me for a moment and seems to shake off whatever was bothering her.

"Yeah, my biology partner was weird, are you ready to go?" She asks.

"Well, you see, a lovely girl has offered to tutor me in American History so I was actually going to go over to her house to study" I explain cheerfully, leaving out a few things. What she doesn't know won't kill her. Bella raises a skeptical eyebrow, "Didn't your mum say you were grounded?" she asks.

"This is purely educational! I swear!" I reply with an innocent smile. Bella groans, "Wednesday, you have an appointment with that therapist this afternoon!" Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. "I don't want to go to bloody therapy Jingle Bells!" Seriously people, I am fine. She just looks at me before saying, "You have to go Wednesday. I'm sorry but you're not getting out of this, I promised Charlie I would take you straight after school!" Gosh, look at Bella put her foot down! Jasper chooses this moment to join us, which causes me to glare at my cousin, daring her to say anything. "Is there a problem Wednesday?" He asks politely. Bella looks at him warily, "Who is this, Wednesday?" Like she doesn't already know.

"I'm Jasper Cullen and I'm helping Wednesday in history." He replies with his ever present smirk.

"I thought you said it was girl helping you" Bella accuses.

"Well, me and my sisters are helping her catch up" corrects Jasper smoothly.

They have a short staring contest which I'm sure only furthered Bella's annoyance. I sigh knowing that I will have to go to this damn therapy session, "Look Bella, I'll meet you in the car alright?"

She looks like she's about to refuse but reluctantly walks away. "Umm… Jasper something came up so I'm not going to be able to study at your house tonight" I say guiltily, though I'm not sure why because I never agreed to go in the first place.

He smirks and says "It's fine, how about tomorrow?" I hesitate to answer but he guilt trips me with an "Alice will be disappointed." Damn him! I don't want to upset a pixie, that's awfully bad luck. "Alright, tomorrow after school" I agree reluctantly. He grabs my hand and kisses it (the real old-fashioned way) then walks away before I can question him or protest. That boy, I swear. I walk to Bella's truck in a daze, (yes **Bella's** because I refuse to take ownership of that monstrosity).

The ride to the hospital is silent, with Bella throwing me worried glances the entire time. "Spit it out women!" I exclaim, making her jump.

"Sorry I just…. You will try with this doctor won't you Wednesday?" She stammers with her big doe eyes.

"What do you mean?" I ask, tracing shapes in the steamed window. Bella gives me a look.

Releasing a long, exaggerated sigh, I look at her and try to sound sincere "Of course, love." Unfortunately, she does not seem satisfied with my response, not that I blame her. Frankly, I am not in the mood to talk to some shrink about stuff I don't understand myself. I don't like people prying into my thoughts, my business. Sometimes I don't even want to hear my own thoughts. Actually, on a side note, why is the therapist's office in the hospital? As if I don't feel crazy enough.

With a final concerned glance, Bella drops me off at an ugly modern building titled "FORKS HOSPITAL" The reception is a dull beige colour and after speaking to a rather rude receptionist **(AN: three "R's" in a row)** I was told to sit and wait for the doctor. Are shrinks doctors? I guess so. The couch is cold, white leather – very tacky if you ask me – and I begin to conjure up ways to kill the receptionist in my head. I could drown her in that fish tank over there, or stab her with the red biro she's chewing, or poison her Caramel Frappuccino, or suffocate her with-

My musings are cut off by the presence of a middle aged women in a pink jumper.

"Wednesday Swan?" She calls to me. I nod and walk towards her, she looks very normal. "Hi Wednesday, I'm Doctor Miranda Burke, nice to meet you!" She says when I reach her, sticking out her moisturized hand for me to shake. I have decided what I'm going to do. I'm going to be like her, normal I mean. Everything that I do will be in order to convince her and everyone else that I. AM. FINE.

I have confidence that I can bullshit my way out of this situation. So I shake her hand and respond with a pleasant "How d'you do Doctor? Nice to meet you too." Her smile is a tad condescending as she leads me through the hall to what I presume is her office. Oh goodness, it looks like every therapy office in every movie ever. It's even got one of those sofas-that are like beds-thingys. I don't know what they're called, I'll look it up when I get home. She sits behind a desk and asks me some generic questions such as: "how do you like forks", "what's your favourite colour", "what do you want be when you get older?" to which I replied with generic answers: "forks is lovely", "red probably", "maybe a pediatric nurse or something" (complete lie, I despise children). For some reason she noted down everything I said on a small notepad. Once this was over, she started getting a bit more personal.

"So, have you spoken to anyone from England? I'm sure you miss them" She asks leaning forward. Instantly my mind went to the phone conversation I had with Karen.

"No I haven't" I reply with a smile. She nods and writes something down.

"So, you haven't talked to your mom?" She probes.

"No."

She nods again, smiling sympathetically, "I talked to your mother today, and she mentioned an incident that has resulted in you being grounded. Would you like to talk about it?"

Why would I want to talk about it? I did something, I got grounded and now I'm over it. I try and force a smile on my face but I'm sure my eyes are glaring at her, "No thank you Doctor"

"Okay" She says smiling. There is a long pause. "Wednesday, I noticed you have your mom's maiden name as your surname."

"My parents aren't married" I say shrugging. She looks slightly appalled at that but hides it quickly.

"Still, why didn't you include your dad's surname?" What does this have to do with anything? Who knows? Who cares? I remind myself to remain pleasant before responding, "I never really thought about it. I'm closer to my mum, my dad comes and goes" Her eyes light up like she's hit the jackpot as she scribbles ferociously on her notepad.

"Hmm… okay... Wednesday do you feel comfortable talking about Ivy yet?" She asks after a moment. My blood runs cold and the room is suddenly way to cramped. I do not want to go there today but if I'm going to convince people I'm alright I guess I'll have to. I give a stiff nod.

"I can see you're a bit uncomfortable with this so why don't we start slowly? I'll say a few statements and you'll tell me whether you agree or disagree." She proposes excitedly. Again, I just nod.

"Okay first statement, you and Ivy have been best friends since you were 3 years old."

This is true, we met in nursery when she stopped Jane Crab from biting me over a Barbie. "Yeah, I agree"

"Ivy had a good relationship with her family"

Well that isn't true, they were indifferent for the most part, except when her brother came home. "That's not true" I reply shaking my head.

"Okay, Ivy affected your school work negatively" She continues. What? What on earth is this lady on?

"No. What does that have to do with anything?" I ask confused. She just shakes her head and keeps going, "Ivy negatively affected your relationships with your other friends and family" Okay, really who does this chick think she is? "No!" this time I raise my voice because these statements are pissing me off.

"Final statement Wednesday. Overall, your relationship with Ivy could be considered unhealthy"

"Okay, you know what? I'm done here. Thank you for your time Dr. Asshole" I say politely before getting up and leaving the room.

"I'll talk to your Uncle, I think you should see me at least once a week Wednesday" She calls after me, which prompts me to slam her door. Mature I know.

Storming down the hallways I shove past multiple people in scrubs. Just as I'm about to reach the door, I trip over the edge of a rug and fall flat on my face. White hot pain spreads through my nose. Well fan-fucking-tastic. "Are you okay?" I faintly hear a male voice ask before I feel myself being picked up from the ground. I open my eyes to see my savior, and he is a beautiful, pale man. "Are you my angel?" I ask disorientated. The pale god laughs and says "No, but I think you may have a concussion and a broken nose" His reply shakes me awake. "Broken?" I cry, shocked. He looks at me sympathetically with his lovely golden eyes. "I'm afraid so."

"And how would **you** know that? If you're not an angel" I mumble, grumpy because of my nose pain.

"Sorry let me introduce myself, I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen, I'll take care of you"

I'm starting to feel really faint now. "Wait did you say Cullen?" I ask horrified. His smile was all I saw before everything went black.

 **I'm sort of running low on inspiration so reviews would be appreciated. Opinions and suggestions are always welcomed.**

 **Sorry its been a while.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! I'm back! Sort of. Whatever, personal issues are preventing me from writing too much but hopefully that will be sorted out soon.**

 **FFAddict I didn't realize the age thing so Bella, Jasper, Edward and Wednesday are all juniors, she is just 16 because she is on the younger side of the year group. I'll take your advice on not including song lyrics. I'm really glad you like the story and thanks for letting me know what you think!**

 **bratangel1** **Glad you like the story and thanks for reviewing** **J**

 **lowe101** **it's lovely to hear what you think, I appreciate you reviewing!**

 **Usual disclaimers apply and I apologize for any mistakes.**

WEDNESDAY'S POV

Dr. Cullen. As in Jasper's Dad. Because Jasper _Cullen_. Jaspers dad. Oh, brilliant. Seriously I have just fainted and humiliated myself in front of Jaspers dad. And my nose bled all over him. What is wrong with me? That hospital is fucking cursed I swear. Charlie came to pick me up after Mr. Cullen confirmed my nose was in fact broken but I didn't have a concussion. I was just crazy. Uncle dearest seemed completely out of his comfort zone trying to comfort a bleeding, broken nosed, teenage girl. Safe to say the car ride back was delightfully awkward.

Once we got home Bella kept hovering and fussing over me, which was getting very annoying. She kept ranting on to me about nonsense which was only increasing my already painful headache. "Bella! I love you but for goodness sake will you knock it off!" This caused her to jump and look down glumly. Well now I felt bad. "Right, I'm off to bed." I exclaim, tiredly. "Nighty night Charlie!" He only grunted in response. A man of few words is that Charlie.

"Wait, Day can I talk to you for a second?" Asks Bella, following me upstairs. Sigh.

"If you must." I relent, leading her to my room. She tried to sit on my bed but I simply shoved her off. "Peasants sit on the floor Bella." Oh, now she's glaring at me. "I don't make the rules Bells jeeze!"

"Whatever! Anyway… I was wondering, what is Edward Cullen's problem with me?" She inquires nervously.

"What on earth are you going on about?"

"Did you say something to him about me? He was really rude to me in biology." Hang on, eddy boy was rude to my cousin? Oh no people! I don't stand for that shit.

"I swear I didn't say anything to him. Rude how?" I ask, becoming irate.

"Well he acted like I smelled really bad or something, he wouldn't say a word to me or even look at me." She explains, looking a bit upset.

"Well Bella, he's obviously an idiot. Worry not, dear cousin! We shall confront the idiot tomorrow!" Oh did I have plans for Edward. Poor Bella, her first day and her lab partner turns out to be a douche.

"Uh.. no thanks Wednesday. I know what your like, I'll confront him on my own" What is that supposed to mean?

"Mmkay. You do that." I say tired of this conversation. "Now leave, I'm tired"

She huffs and rolls her eyes, getting up from the floor. "Gosh, you can be such a brat!"

"I'm an only child" Is my response.

As she leaves she pauses at the door, "How was therapy? Did you like the doctor?" Umm, do I want to talk about that right now? No. I really don't.

"I SAID OUT PEASENT!"

The horrific sound of my alarm woke me from a pleasant slumber. I had a dream. A wonderful dream. Involving Channing Tatum and a chocolate river. Why, oh why must I face the world? There is a knocking at my door. "Come in" I call, sensing it was Charlie. He shuffles in awkwardly. "Hey kiddo, I was just coming to tell you that you don't have to go to school today. I know you took a pretty bad fall yesterday."

Yesssssss. A day of sleep, movies and P.J's? Heaven!

"Thanks Charlie" He just smiles and shuffles back out. After lounging around for a few minutes another knock sounds at the door. Bella walks in, looking moody.

"How are you my darling?" I ask in a sickly, sweet voice.

"Not great! I can't believe you're not going to school today! I have to go alone and it's only our second day!" She whines. Why does she make it sound like it's my fault? I didn't choose to have my nose broken.

"Sorry Bells. That's just how the cookie crumbles. That's life. That's what all the people say. You're riding high in April, shot down in May." I reply, in my sage wisdom. She just looks at me like I'm insane before leaving my room. Well bye then. Settling in front of the T.V with a box of pop tarts, I fully have the intention to not move again until Bella returns from school. Except when I need the loo. Or more food.

As I was just getting into Cleopatra, which I was watching due to the fact I have a serious girl crush on Elizabeth Taylor, the doorbell rang. Looking down at my superman P.J's in sudden disdain, I go to answer the door. And just who do I find? Jasper Fucking Cullen, that's who.

"Um… hi?" I squeak in surprise. And now he's smirking at me, brilliant.

"Hi" He replies in his glorious accent. I just stare at him awkwardly for a few moments. "Are you going to invite me in?" He asks amused. This shakes me from whatever haze his beautiful face put me in.

"Oh yeah, sorry please come in" Well this is embarrassing. He brushes past me and strolls into the house like he owns the place. Is this actually happening or is it some weird hallucination brought on my head injury?

"My dad told me about what happened to you yesterday, so I thought I'd come over and cheer you up." He explains. In his hand he holds a container that looks suspiciously like Ben & Jerry's Ice cream. He notices me looking and gives it to me. "It's Fish Food. Esme told me to bring it."

"Esme?" I ask, confused.

"My mom" Oh. Okay.

Hang on a second, "Shouldn't you be in school?" I ask warily. He simply laughs and walks into the living room, plopping himself down on the couch. Sighing, I move to sit down next him. That boy seems pretty damn secretive.

During the very long movie he bombards me with a bunch of pointless questions. I find myself revealing certain things to him, stuff I don't tell most people. What I appreciate though is how he isn't being invasive; the questions he asks aren't too deep. It's nice to just talk to someone, without bring up all the baggage. Jasper is actually quite sweet when he wants to be.

"So does your brother live here? Or in England?" He asks with a knowing smirk.

"Aha, well you see…. About that… well….. Okay, so like…..I don't _technically_ have a brother." I mumble, fidgeting in my seat.

I see him start to laugh. Don't you laugh at me mister!

"Would you like a cup of tea?" I ask him before he can say anything.

"No thank you darling, I only drink sweet tea"

Ugh.. I hate sweet tea. It's cold and weird. _Like your soul_. Shut up Wednesday.

"Anyway, Wednesday, how would you feel about coming round to mine later today?" He asks as I sit down with my freshly brewed cup of Earl Grey.

Before I can answer the door bell rings causing me to squeal at Jasper to hide. Which of course, just makes him laugh.

"If any of these nosy neighbors around here tells Charlie about you being here, I'll be in deep shit. So go hide!" I shout as quietly as possible. He laughs again but goes into the kitchen. Smiling to myself, I open the door. Oh, it's just the post man. After signing for the package, I go inside to see Jasper sitting on the couch.

"Who was it?" He asks, flipping through the channels.

"Just the postman" I respond, looking at the package. 103 Greendale Rd, Woking, England. Ivy's address. Time with Jasper had made me forget about what Karen said.

Jasper calls to me, "Wednesday? Are you alright?"

Nodding shakily, I sit on the floor where I was standing. Just staring at the package. I feel him come to sit next to me.

"Wednesday, what's going on? Who's the package from?" Hearing the concern in his voice, I forcibly pull myself together. Internally giving myself a stern shaking, I turn and smile at Jasper.

"No one I know. Sorry, my nose just started hurting a bit"

 **Sorry for the really short chapter, I've kinda lost inspiration.**

 **Reviews help, constructive criticism or suggestions are welcomed!**


End file.
